


Star-Crossed

by letmetellyouthatiloveyou



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 B [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Drabble, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouthatiloveyou/pseuds/letmetellyouthatiloveyou
Summary: Barry reflects on the impossibility of his relationship with Len after one of their secret meetings.Written for Day 1 of Coldflash Week 2017 B - Secret Relationship





	Star-Crossed

Barry once again snuck out the back entrance of the bar into the abandoned alleyway. He hopes that one day he won’t have to sneak away. Perhaps one day he and Len can be together in front of their respective families. 

Barry knew that it was highly unlikely though. They were basically Romeo and Juliet, but mixed with The Godfather, which just made it way worse. 

If either of their fathers found out, a manhunt for the other would most definitely happen. Their rivaling crime families were in a near constant battle for Central City. Which is why they have to keep their relationship hidden from everyone, even their most trusted friends, because no one can be sure how far one’s allegiance lies when the families are involved. 

When they were first hashing out their feelings for one another, Barry had to literally threaten suicide and put a loaded gun to his head, risking putting his entire family organization in a tailspin before Len would believe that his love was true. 

Yes it was a bit extreme, but being the son a crime lord makes you highly suspicious of the son of the rival crime lord. 

Despite this, they somehow have been making it work. They meet in back rooms of bars in neutral territory (which keeps getting harder and harder to find these days) and send coded messages to one another in secret hiding spots and with burner phones. It’s risky, but people do crazy things when they are in love. Especially when their lives and their love could be ripped apart in a second. 

Barry reflects on this as he walks through the shadows back to his home. He knows that something has to change, because he can’t keep going like this. Living in fear because of his love is killing him. They had been able to keep it hidden for a year so far, but people are beginning to grow suspicious on both sides. He and Len might have to make a move, and quick. Barry doesn’t want to betray his family though. He cares for them, and for the Allen family betrayal is worse than death. So, he’s in a tight spot. Len is no better off though. Lewis would kill them both if he found out. Henry wouldn’t be so drastic, but Len would likely still end up dead and there would be an all-out war. 

Barry sighed as he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and grabbed his switchblade out of his pocket as he had wandered a bit too close to Snart territory while he was lost in his thoughts.  
Maybe Len would have an idea that didn’t lead them to war, preferably without going full on Romeo and Juliet, because that clearly didn’t work then, and probably won’t work any better now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am trying to get back into writing fic. This is my first fic/drabble in years, and my first for this pairing and fandom.


End file.
